Field
The disclosure relates to a light-transmissive adhesive film and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Transition from an industrial society to an information society indicates the importance of electronic displays that allow a lot of information from several different kinds of devices to be visible and transmit the visual information to humans, which has led to vigorous growth of display devices. Such display devices are categorized into two types: self-emissive displays including a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, an electroluminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a field emission display (FED) and a plasma display panel (PDP); and non-self-emissive displays including a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The importance of display devices has been further emphasized as visual information transmission media in the recent information society, and in order to assume an important position in the future, the display devices should meet requirements such as low power consumption, lightweight, slimness, high definition, and high transparency.
A display device includes a display panel that displays an image, a layer that protects the display panel from external impact or scratch, and an optically clear adhesive (OCA) film that bonds the display panel and layer together.
The OCA film generally includes a material, e.g. an acrylic-based material, having high adhesion and transparency, and good mechanical properties.
However, conventional OCA films have a relatively high elastic modulus, and thus shear failure takes place at the time of elongation. The shear failure usually occurs in a display device that has a circular shape.
Where the OCA film includes a material having a relatively low elastic modulus, there are difficulties handling and manipulating in a process of, for example, removal of release paper, and further an end portion of the OCA film is subjected to large deformations when compared to the OCA film including a material with a high elastic modulus. In addition, delamination occurs because the OCA film has lower adhesive strength due to poor mechanical properties.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.